Random Merlin One-Shots
by Jessea Katsuki Kane
Summary: These are little one-shots. They are random stories. I'll write one every two weeks. Sorry, I'm not good in summarys.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters of Merlin.

* * *

The knights and Arthur get to know Merlin

* * *

Merlin was at the sideline of the fighting area. The knights were training with each other. Merlin wasn't on the field for today. Arthur had banned him of training with the knights because he always got bruises after that. Arthur called Merlin but Merlin didn't notice him. The king then proceeds to walk up to him but Merlin is still in his own world. Arthur comes near Merlin's ear and screams: 'Idiot! Are you deaf or something!' Merlin wasn't expecting that and falls to the ground or so he thinks. The king stops him from falling down. He does it by grabbing his waist but stumbles over a rock on the ground. Merlin hasn't had good luck today and falls into a puddle. Arthur gets up and helps Merlin up. Merlin's shirt drenched and sticks to his body.

Gwain looks to see what happened. He sees Merlin and whistles. Arthur looks confused and asks what for that whistle was. 'Have you not noticed that Merlin has a good body? You're so blind.', says Gwain. Arthur turns and gets what he means. Merlin's body isn't weak or too muscled. It's just in between. He has the body figure of the standard Roman men. Merlin blushes and tries to get to his room but the king stops him. He says: 'You can get some shirt of the knight. You don't need to go all the way or I'm not going to find you later.' Lancelot throws one of his shirts at Merlin and walks back to the battlefield. Everyone goes back to fighting with each other. Gwain falls to the ground and Mordred rolls his eyes. Mordred gets irritated by Gwain. He hasn't been concentrated the moment he walked into and has been looking somewhere else. Mordred turns his head around and sees Merlin getting changed. He rolls his eyes and he wacks Gwains head. Gwains moans of the pain and asks why he hit him. Arthur notices this and shouts to them to go back to training.

* * *

A few hours later, Merlin is getting the horses ready for everyone. Elyan and Lancelot come inside the stable and help Merlin with carrying the saddles. They them on the horses and ask Merlin how they have to set it steady. Merlin says that they don't have to help him and they can wait until the others arrive. Elyan tries to protest but Merlin declines his help. Lancelot walks out without protest because he knows that Merlin wouldn't accept the help.

The two knights talk about the hunt a little when Arthur and the other knights arrive. Everybody gets ready to go and Merlin sets the bags the bags steady against the saddles. Arthur is on the front and Merlin is the at the back of the group. The weather is cold and his shirt isn't keeping him warm but he doesn't say anything. He's used to not having the best clothing since his childhood. His father had died of an illness when his mother was pregnant with him. The town was neglected by the kingdom too. The wind is blowing stronger and he shivers. Arthur says that they're almost by the location to camp and turns to see if their bored. He notices that Merlin's nose and face are red of the cold and is shivering but acts as if nothing is wrong. Lancelot sees the look on the king and notices it too. He comes to the right of Merlin and asks if he wants his cape. Merlin looks confused to him and Lancelot says if he's cold he can lend his cape to him. As expected, Merlin says that it isn't so bad and that their almost by the camping place. Lancelot leaves him alone after that.

* * *

Merlin sets the camp up while the others are hunting for some food. They come back and Merlin has the fire and pot ready to cook the food. Mordred sets the animal near the pot. So, that Merlin has it easier. Merlin sets the plates ready and calls the others. They come and have a delicious meal. Except Merlin doesn't eat that much. Lancelot jokes about Merlin eating really little like a little boy. The group laughs at that and talk about other topics. The reason why Merlin ate so little of the meat is because he eats a normal amount and eats a lot of fruits and vegetables. He has been on a healthy diet, thanks to Gaius. He was very skinny when he arrived at Camelot. He has gained some muscle and has been healthier. He also been looking better.

Gwen and some of her friend once caught him without his shirt. They began to spread around that he had muscle. Came out that one of the girls that Gwen was befriend with, was a painter. She asked him to model for a painting. He was shocked at first and thought that it was a joke. But she was serious. She said that he was talked a lot by the women and that they would love to paint him. He couldn't say no because she was really excited for this. He came to the location and saw Gwen there. She greeted him and brought him to a room. She gave him a toga. He changed and got in the position that was asked. A few girls and guys made comments about his body. After everyone was done with painting him, a guy, named Jackson asked him to a date. He didn't know what to say but Gwen said that I already liked someone else. He said: 'Okey, I didn't know that. Still if it doesn't go as planned. You can always go out with me.' Jackson was really polite and understanding. They became friends after that.

* * *

The next morning, the weather is really warm and Arthur and the knights decide to go into the lake near the camp. Gwain forces Merlin to go with them because Merlin never says yes to such things. Everyone goes into the lake and Merlin, the person who arrived as last, takes his shirt of and goes in with hesitation. The others are joking and playing around with each other. Lancelot swims to Merlin and takes him into a bridal hug and throws him into the water. Merlin panics because he doesn't know how to swim. He only goes into water when his feet touch the bottom. He goes back to his height level and spits the water. Lancelot knows that Merlin panicked and helps him get the water out by patting his back. Arthur and the others come by and ask what happened. Merlin is still coughing some water and Arthur comes closer to him and waves the others away. 'You should have told me that you couldn't swim! What would have happened if you accidentally fell somewhere deep!', says Arthur concerned. Merlin looks up and says that he just accidentally just swallowed some water. Arthur isn't listening at this point and lifts Merlin in his arms. Merlin tries to protest but Arthur doesn't let him go. He goes back to the land and sets him into sitting position. Arthur orders him to stay where he is. Merlin stays and Arthur lays a towel over his shoulders. Arthur also has a second towel and dries his hair with it. Merlin stops him and asks what he's doing. Arthur waves his hand away and proceeds to dry his hair. The knights are looking at the scene and smiling. Arthur has liked Merlin for a very long time but hasn't understood what he's feeling. Merlin feels embarrassed with his situation. Arthur tells Merlin to wait a little under the sun. He's happy that he doesn't to go into the water but now they know that he doesn't know how to swim. Everybody gets out of the lake and Lancelot comes sitting with Merlin because he doesn't want Merlin to sit there alone. He says: 'Hey, are you okay? Sorry, I threw you without thinking about it.' Merlin answers back: 'It's nothing. I should have told you guys. I just didn't want to tell that.' Lancelot understands him and tells him that they have to get changed.

Their on their horses and going back to Camelot. Arthur asks to Merlin to ride near him. 'Merlin, why don't you know how to swim?', Arthur asks. Merlin says: 'I'm not sure if I want to.' Lancelot says that they've known him and that their like family. The other knights nod and tell him the same. Merlin takes a deep breath and says: 'Me and my best friend were bullied. I was bullied the most. He still had some friends but they bullied me when he wasn't around. I couldn't go into the water because they would to harsh that I would swallow water. I almost drowned too.' Everybody is shocked, especially Arthur. He always made jokes about him. Maybe he hurt his feeling many times. Arthur thinks that he should be careful, when he makes jokes.

* * *

They arrive at the gates, round noon. Gwen and Jackson are talking when they get of their horse. Gwen greets them and asks a few questions about the hunt. While Jackson goes to talk with Merlin. Jackson notices that Merlin's hair is damp and asks if he got a bucket turned over his head. Merlin tells him that he had gone into the lake. Jackson is confused because Merlin had told him that he's scared of deep waters and that he can't swim. Jackson asks if something happened. Merlin can't lie to him and tells the truth. Jackson overreacts and begins to talk fastly. He tells him that he shouldn't do such things and that he just has to be more open about his past with the guys. Percival walks up to them and asks who Merlin is talking to. Jackson and Percival talk for a little bit and Percival asks how they met. They tell the story about the painting project. Percival laughs asks if they're together. Merlin is flustered and Jackson winks to Merlin. Jackson says: 'I'm dating someone else. He likes someone else at the moment too.'

Lancelot was walking to them when he heard that. He asked Merlin who he liked and raised his eyebrow. The others walk up to their direction too because Gwen had returned to do her chores. Arthur asks rudely who he is. Merlin glares at Arthur. Merlin can't believe that Arthur would act such a way to one of his people. Merlin apologises and Jackson says that he doesn't have a problem. Jackson recognises that look in Arthur's. It's jealousy. Jackson can see that Arthur is overprotective over Merlin. He doesn't have a problem with that.

He walks away and Gwen's friends go up to the boys. The princess from a different kingdom begins talking to Merlin and Arthur and she begins to flirt with Merlin. Arthur being the brat that he is, asks why she's flirting with Merlin. She tells him that Merlin is her type. He says: 'Sorry but I have to excuse Merlin. All the guys have to rest.' The girl asks if Merlin wants to visit her house tonight. Merlin feels uncomfortable and tries to get her hands of her shoulders. Arthur's anger begins to boil because the girl is beginning to irritate him. She then kisses him almost but Arthur stops her and takes Merlin in his embrace. Everyone is looking at them and Merlin tries to get out of Arthur's arms. But Arthur tells her to leave Merlin alone. That she should flirt with some other prince. She gets screams angrily : 'How dare you to speak in that way to a lady. Especially me, a princess. He's just a servant or are you a faggot.' Merlin is panics because he can feel Arthur trembling from anger. 'Maybe we should go away.', says merlin and then whispers, 'Let's go back to the castle and calm down.' Arthur calms down and tells her to go away and not to disturb Merlin and him. She stomps angrily away and the folk goes back to what they were doing. Arthur drags Merlin into his room and pushes Merlin against the wall. Merlin is confused and doesn't understand why Arthur is acting this way. He tries to say that he should calm but doesn't get the chance. Arthur kisses him and sits on his bed. He then orders for Merlin to go to his room and to avoid the princess.

Merlin wants to know why he kissed him. He walks up to him and crouches down so he can see his face. He says: 'Listen, I just want to know why you kissed me. I'll stay away from her. Just tell me what you're thinking and feeling.' Arthur says: 'I love you. I was jealous when she touched you. Please, don't go away. I know that you're gay too and I'm not a guy you would like.' Merlin smiles and kisses Arthur. Arthur takes that as a yes and gets on top of Merlin. Merlin feels Arthur's tong asking for permission. He opens his mouth and Arthur's tong goes into his mouth. Out of the blue, they hear the door open. The knights are in shock, except Lancelot and Gwain. Lancelot says: 'I told you that we should let them alone.' Merlin blushes and tries to get up but Arthur stops him. 'I want all knights away right now. Close the door and don't wait in the hall.', says Arthur. Gwain and Lancelot are grinning and the others look embarrassed. They close the door and Merlin and Arthur don't come out of the room for two ours.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters of Merlin.

* * *

Merlin's first Christmas

* * *

It's winter. Merlin is laying on his bed. He's bored and wants to talk with someone but everyone's gone to visit their family members for some sort of celebration. The snow was very high and it's freezing outside. He can't go outside and nobody besides the guards are in the castle. He puffs and listens to the sound of the wind.

He begins to feel drowsy but than he gets a idea. He gets of the bed and looks if there is someone outside in the halls. He sees no one. He takes his spell book out of the shelve and looks for a few spells. It's the perfect time to study magic. There is no one to kill him or a Gaius that says that he can't do it inside the castle.

He locks the door with a spell and opens the book excitedly. He transforms some objects into animals and makes a copy of himself. Except the copy drains a lot of his energy.

Out of the blue he hears the door of the castle go open. The door makes a lot of noise when it opens thanks to how heavy it is. Merlin closes the book and sticks it back to its place. At that moment, can hear someone coming upstairs. Merlin takes his dagger out and waits until he can hear someone's voice. Then he just notices that there is a group of people inside.

Merlin recognises the voices. It's the knights and Arthur. He goes back to his room so that he can rest for 5 more minutes because Arthur is going to order him around as usual. The door to the chambers gets opened and then he sees opens the door to the little bedroom of Merlin. He says: 'Merlin what are you doing alone in the chambers? Shouldn't you be visiting your family?' Merlin is confused and asks what's so special that everyone is so busy with.

Everybody in the kingdom had been ignoring him and been cooking, buying presents etc. Nobody answered when he asked what they were hyped about. They looked at him as if he insulted them.

Arthur finally understands that Merlin doesn't know what Christmas is. He asks: 'You know that it's Christmas, right?' 'No, I don't know. I don't even know about what it is. Actually explain me then what is the reason that people are selebrating it.', answers Merlin back. Arthur shocked that someone wouldn't know Christmas. Arthur tells Merlin to come with him but Merlin stops him. Merlin asks why he's back so early and why the king isn't with him.

Came out that the king tried to set him up with a girl to marry her. He was angry at his father. His other family members had been bugging him from the beginning about marrying a girl from the moment he had arrived. Merlin tells him that he shouldn't be bothered anymore and that they can't force it onto him. Arthur calms down but is still angry. How could they act in such a way? That's just inappropriate. Merlin asks why the others came too. The knights didn't want to stay with the others because it was uncomfortable the whole time.

They go downstairs. Lancelot had taken a wine bottle from the kitchen and drank some with the others. Everybody sees them go inside and Gwaine asks why he's still in Camelot. Merlin tells him that he never celebrated Christmas ever. The others can't believe that someone doesn't know or celebrate it.

Arthur tells Merlin to make some diner for them. Merlin goes to the kitchen and Lancelot says that he has a idea. He thinks of making a surprise Christmas for Merlin. The other knights agree and Lancelot looks at Arthur. He asks if he wants to join and Arthur gets along with the plan.

Merlin says that the food is ready and they go to the kitchen. Everybody sits down and Merlin goes outside but gets stopped. Elyan asked why he doesn't sit with them and Merlin tells him that he ate already. Mordred says tells to sit with them to talk a little. Merlin sits down and Percival begins to talk loudly to him. Percival asks: 'So, what have you been doing all this time? You must been bored to dead.' Merlin knicks his head as a sign of saying yes and everybody enjoys their time.

* * *

Later their on the training ground. Merlin on the side as usual and Percival beating Arthur. Arthur stops with fighting and says that he's tired. Merlin shuckles and Arthur hears that. Arthur screams: 'What are you laughing at. We'll see when you fight. Bring me a water, I'm thirsty.' Merlin rolls his eyes and takes a cup and fills it with the water. He thinks that Arthur was going to walk to him but Arthur being the clotpole that he is waiting for Merlin. Arthur says: 'Do you think that I would walk to you. Bring it! I'm a prince. I don't walk to the water.' Merlin gets annoyed and sits down. Arthur facepalms and says: 'Do you really have to be like that?! Can't you be like George for once!' 'But then you would be bored. Who else except me is going to call you a dollop-head?', says Merlin mockingly. All the knights are enjoying the drama. Percival says quietly so that Arthur or Merlin don't hear him: 'They fight like a married couple or is it just me?' The others agree snickering with Arthur getting called more and more names by Merlin.

While Arthur says: 'You know what? You're a useless toad of a servant.' Mordred looks confused at this word of choice but shrugs it off. They're Arthur and Merlin. Who would think that they're normal. Elyan is bored and challenges Arthur. The prince thinks that he has talked enough and goes back to the field. Merlin sits back down and Lancelot sits next to Merlin. They talk for awhile and everyone goes back to the castle. It's been very cold and Merlin had been bibbering the whole time.

It's late and Merlin goes to bed. He thinks that the others are asleep too but it was a lie. The prince and the knights are setting the living room that they to chill. Arthur is getting bored but does it because Lancelot is telling him that he has to do this to show his love. And that Merlin would be very upset if everyone except him worked on it. The living room is ready and everyone goes to bed to wake up earlier than Merlin.

* * *

The next morning Merlin wakes up. He gets changed and walks out of the door. The sun is just yet rising. He goes to the kitchen to make some decent food for himself with magic. He doesn't like to make food when he's tired or he just woke up. He goes through the corridor and hears some noises in the living room that the guys and him always use to hang out. Maybe the guys are planning to prank Arthur. That did the guys some time ago but still. The knights didn't say anything to him and they never prank Arthur without him.

Merlin opens the door and the knights scream merry Christmas while Arthur says it very quietly. Merlin looks surprised and doesn't really understand why they do it for him. Why would the guys do this for him when he's just some servant they hang out with. Lancelot comes in front of Merlin and give him a package that is wrapped up in decoration paper. Merlin asks what this is and Percival tells him that it's a present for Merlin self. Mordred tells him to sit near the fire to warm up a little and to open the presents. Merlin sits down and the others make a circle with him. Everyone gives him a present and Merlin says: 'But I don't have anything for you guys.' Elyan says: 'It's not important. It's you first Christmas and we had a lot of this from our is also a thank you for saving us so many times. The prince also is thankful.'

Merlin is flustered and thanks everyone for this and asks: 'Shall I make some dinner for the presents you guys gave me?' Mordred pushes him back and walks to the kitchen on his own. Gwain looks at Arthur and raises his right eyebrow, so that Arthur takes the seat next to Merlin. Arthur doesn't understand him and Gwain says: 'Arthur, didn't you want to sit next to Merlin?' Merlin just doesn't believe what Gwain is saying and Arthur gets up and sits down next to Merlin.

Arthur says that he wanted to say something to him. The knights are looking at Merlin and Arthur while Mordred is curious too. He sneeks a glance at the living room and shows with his hands that they have to come to the kitchen. The knights ignore him and he walks in and drags them to the kitchen. Merlin doesn't notice this and looks seriously to Arthur. Arthur wants to tell Merlin that he wants to be with him and that he loves him.

Arthur blurts out: 'I want to make love with you.' Merlin is shocked with this and says: 'Ehh…' Arthur turns red and tries to make it good: 'I mean like I like you or love you. I don't know anymore. Just listen to me and forget what I told at first. I didn't mean that. No, I mean like I really want to make love with you but that would make me a pervert. Ahhh. I mean I want to date you.' Merlin gets it. Arthur never has been the best person to express his feelings, let alone confess. Merlin says that he's a servant and that he's a guy. The king also wouldn't let him together with a guy ever, especially Merlin. Arthur doesn't care what his father thinks and says: 'I don't care. I still have my sister and she lives in another kingdom because she's married. She has children and one of them is a little younger than me too. My father will not let me be king until he's dead ether so who cares. I want to be with you. I've always have had a interest with you.'

'But', Merlin doesn't look confinsed, 'you like Gwen, not me.' Arthur gets sick of all the denying and kisses Merlin. Merlin is stiff. His eyes are wide open and Arthur's lips are on his. He can't believe what's happening. Merlin melts under his kiss and charm but pushes Arthur away. Merlin looks down of embarrassment and his cheeks are beatred. He tries to talk again but Arthur stops him. He looks with desperate eyes and asks if he doesn't really like him or that he made him uncomfortable. Merlin denies such things things and tells him that he is not good enough. That Arthur is handsome and a wonderful person and that he's a poor civilian and not good looking. Arthur begins to get frustrated by Merlin's insecurity and tells him the total opposite. That he is the sweetest and nicest person he has ever met. That he is the sexiest and most beautiful person for him.

Merlin is flustered by this and doesn't know what to say. Arthur asks with a soft and affectionate voice: 'I like you. I love you. At least try to date me. I won't fail you expectations.' Merlin nods and Arthur asks if he can kiss him. Merlin nods shiley. Merlin takes the neck with his right hand and closes his eyes. Arthur comes closer and closer. Their lips touch. Arthur begins to feel hot and is hard. He doesn't want Merlin know that so he closes his legs.

The knights are still in the kitchen and Lancelot and Percival are still looking. They tell the others that it would be better if they left them alone for some time. The others nod and leave.

That night Merlin and Arthur did the devil's tango. It was pleasurable and Merlin couldn't walk without feeling pain in his ass and his hips. The knights were laughing the whole day. Arthur teased him the whole time too but Merlin got a little upset and ignored him. Arthur didn't like that and immediately got after him. Arthur begged him to forgive him and Merlin couldn't say no.

The End

* * *

I hope you guys like it. I will be posting 3 weeks later in place of 2 because I have some exams. I will be active back again. If you have any recommendations for story ideas. Send me some through mail or the comments. I will be showing that person's account if they want to.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters of Merlin.

* * *

The thruth comes out

* * *

The tables are full with royalty. It's feast and everyone of the royal family is in Camelot. The servants are beginning to get tired. The amount of people is too much for them to handle. The staff is too little but the king Uther isn't even looking in their direction.

Three of the servants had fainted and Merlin was nice enough to take their place. He tried to alarm Arthur about this situation but a prince of another kingdom was demanding him everytime he could take a break. He wants curse that guys face but he keeps himself calm.

Arthur is getting bored. The princes and the young kings are getting irritating. The only thing they have been talking about is girls and they're acting like buffoons. Even Merlin is smarter than these idiots. He wants that Merlin makes an excuse to get him out of this mess or at least do something so he can make an excuse.

He hears one of his older cousins laughing his ass off. He looks up and sees that Merlin is trapped by his cousin. They're irritating Merlin and Merlin's face is getting redder and redder of anger.

He can feel Merlin's emotions. He's annoyed and disgusted. He doesn't know why Merlin is disgusted but he can guess that the guys made some jokes. Arthur isn't listening to the group anymore.

His cousin James pokes his arm and asks him about the question that Arthur missed. Arthur doesn't care anymore and walks up to Merlin's direction. Arthur says: 'Didn't you have to clean my room Merlin?' Merlin understand what Arthur means and walks off without talking to the princes and kings. Arthur hears one of the men say some dirty comment about Merlin's ass. Arthur gets furious at this but keeps it inside.

The reason why arthur is so angry at this comment is because he and Merlin had been dating the last 6 months. His father doesn't know about this. He hasn't told him yet because his father would tell him to have him as his sex partner and to marry some girl, he has never met.

He goes near the guy that said that comment says treating that if he ever said such a thing about his manservant again, he would regret he was ever born. The brother stands up and comes close to his face, too close, that he shouldn't talk in that way to his relatives. Arthur is getting more and more pissed of now.

He leaves the room before he could attack them out of anger. He saw his father's expression before going out. Uther looked at him like 'get back to your seat' but he couldn't take it anymore.

The guards close the door and he walks up to his room. A few of the servant are outside to relax of his family member. He understands it. Almost the whole family is lazy and entitled. Except he does fight in the wars, while the others just send someone in their place.

He opens the door to his bedroom and sees Merlin on the bed sitting down. Merlin looks to him and he can feel that Merlin is trying to block something from coming to him. He asks if he's okay and Merlin says yes. Arthur doesn't believe this. Merlin doesn't want him to worry and it really irritates him.

The warlock always does this and he does it himself too. They both want to protect the other and it can cause some problems while fighting.

Arthur tells Merlin that he should tell him where it hurts if he's hurt by those idiots. Merlin says that the left side of his hip hurts. Arthur lifts the shirt up and sees that there is a handmark and sees that it's leaving a bruise.

He asks who did it and Merlin calms him down. Merlin tells him that he will not tell it until they're away because he would do something in front of everyone. Arthur is irritated by this but doesn't say something about it anymore. He doesn't want to distress Merlin but he will find out who hurt him. Nobody will hurt his boyfriend.

* * *

He stays with Merlin until the next day and wakes up with a good mood. Merlin has brought their breakfast and tells Arthur good morning. Arthur hasn't forgot what happened yesterday but it's not his first priority for the morning.

He gets changed and tells Merlin to have a great day with Gaius. Arthur gets outside to train his sword skills. He sees his cousins on the field and their fighting lazily. They're just playing around and disturbing the people from the village. Arthur walks up to them and tells them to leave the villagers alone. They just huff and look as if he caused a disturbance to them.

The day goes by and there aren't any problems. Arthur leaves the salesman and wants to go to see Merlin. On his way, his cousin, the guy from last night that disturbed Merlin, asks where he's going. There isn't really a reason to go to the castle for the day because there aren't any duties. He makes up an excuse that he has paperwork not to raise suspicion. They all just call him boring and ask him if he wants to go get some girls tonight.

Arthur says yes because he could go out with them for today and then sneak out when their drunk. At least they would be in the impression that he hanged out with them. Then his father wouldn't nag about not going out with family.

He opens the door and sees Merlin and Gaius working on a substance. It smells weird and it's smoking. He asks what it is and Merlin tells him that it's to complicated for him to understand. Arthur says: 'I'm not dumb Merlin. I will understand it if you give me some explanation. I am the prince so …' Merlin just looks at him with a straight face and tells him to leave it. Arthur is a little offended by this and but knows that Merlin is joking around.

They go outside and Merlin checks the halls if someone is there. There is no one and they kiss a little. Merlin grabs Arthur's hair and opens his mouth. Arthur pushes his tongue into his mouth and grabs his back. He pushes Merlin to the wall and begins to caress Merlin's body. He finally comes to his chest and plays with his nipples. Merlin moans and immediately he shuts his moans with his hand. Arthur smiles at this. He takes a step back and gives a kiss to the cheek.

Merlin just looks red. He was almost heard by Gaius. He says: 'Can't you be a little bit more calm. What if Gaius heard something?' Arthur is just happy that he could make Merlin feel so good.

Gaius calls for Merlin to come help him. Merlin looks at Arthur and tells him that he has to work. He says that Arthur should go back to fighting or something else. That he shouldn't raise any suspicion of being away. The family members would ask king Uther where he is. That would begin to cause some problems.

Arthur wants to protest but Merlin tells him that he shouldn't hang out with him these nights. But that he should be near the other princes and kings. He reachures Arthur that he can protect himself with his magic.

Merlin had told him about his magic. More got caught using his powers. While one of the witches had attacked them in the middle of the woods. He putted the witch into sleep with some magic and Arthur saw it. The knights didn't see it fortunately but he was scared. What if he would get executed. Arthur luckily accepted him but he was so scared that Arthur was playing with him. Arthur knew that Merlin wouldn't believe him immediately and told him that he's the best friend and only friend that he trusts with his life.

After that Merlin and Arthur got closer. Arthur began to have feelings for Merlin but Merlin saw him as a friend. He actually confessed but Merlin said that he doesn't have feelings for him. But Arthur didn't give up. He began to act more as a boyfriend in place of a best friend. Merlin began to feel something too but was too stubborn to acknowledge it.

After a few months the citizens began to notice the difference of Arthur's character when Merlin's around.

Merlin finally told him that he wants to try to date him but that he should act normal. Arthur did want to shower Merlin with affection but Merlin would feel awkward.

After that Arthur began to give him little by little more affection. The people from Camelot find out very fast that something was between them but nobody talked about it around the king or someone the king was friends with.

The king doesn't like gay people and he would accuse Merlin of manipulating his son. That would cause too much drama and there are enough enemies already.

* * *

The night comes and all family member are eating their dinner again. Arthur had talked with king Uther about the way the family acts towards the servants. Uther was nice enough to listen to him and told the servants of the family self that they should look out for how they're acting. Uther told that they should talk to him if it happens again.  
The meal is calmer than usual and the family is respecting a little at least. They're still demanding and they haven't drank so much as yesterday. The young kings are looking angry and are glaring at Arthur.

Arthur doesn't care and talks with some of his smarter cousins. They're making some jokes and one of the girls ask if he's thinking of marrying someone. Merlin hears this and looks into their direction.

Arthur says that his loved one hasn't been found yet. Merlin smiles at this and the girls are telling him that has to be a girl that suits him. That he will find her fast enough.

Arthur is laughing from the inside because they're so clueless. He really wants to let people know how much he loves Merlin. So, that he can give some affection to him in public and not to be forced to act as friends. They still have some habits like friends do but he wants to act a boyfriend too for once.

* * *

The next the is the last day for the visitors. Everybody is going back to their kingdoms and one of the guys said that he had a knight take some control in the kingdom. That meant that he wanted to stay a little longer.

Arthur didn't like this and told him no. He's father was not their to say anything so he could just say no. The king just looked as if he said something disgraceful. He walks up to him and grabs Merlin that was on his side. He gropes Merlin's butt and Merlin kicks him in the chest. Merlin immediately goes standing behind Lancelot. Arthur sees red and punches his cousin straight up on the nose and says: 'Don't ever dare to touch my boyfriend, you idiot! If you ever …' Merlin is gaping from the shock. The king has just come to see who was fighting. When he came, he saw and heard Arthur.

Arthur sees his father too and doesn't look concerned at all. His father looks disappointed and walks up to Merlin. But Arthur stops him and says: 'Dad, I love Merlin. I won't leave him and don't even dare to get him away from me. Got it.'

Uther is taken back by this but says that Merlin shouldn't working for him anymore. The king says that he will send George to be his manservant from now on.

Merlin feels defeated and keeps his head down but Arthur isn't going to let go of Merlin. He says: 'He will be staying with me and you can't do anything about. Because you say that you aren't okay with it doesn't mean that I will listen to you. I'm a adult and I know to who I am attracted to, so leave it.'

The king and prince argue for some time and nobody comes between them. At the end of it Merlin gets enough of it and grabs Arthur's shoulder. He says to him that king Uther is his father and at least he's not going to die. Uther looks at the two speaking.

The king didn't think that Merlin would be acting in such way. He thought that he would protest or crack some joke but he didn't. Maybe he should see how it goes.

There is still magic. That is how Arthur was born, so there's a chance. He knows that Merlin is loyal and Merlin even saved his son many time. Arthur is right too. His son is smart enough to know when someone is for him.

He acts as if he doesn't care anymore and that it's Arthur's own choice. Arthur's cousin is shocked by this and argues with this. He asks why he would do such a thing and then accuses Merlin of using Magic on the king. How else would the king get along with this.

King Uther is angry with this and tells 2 guards to throw him out of Camelot. The young king screams that he will tell the whole family about this but Merlin is done with him. He sends a spell and it's unnoticed. The young king gets out of the grip of the guards but lands flat on his face. Everybody laughs at this and Arthur takes Merlin in his arms.

The next days are with presents and surprises by the people of Camelot. The people are really supportive but the knights are going overboard and are making sex jokes when Merlin and Arthur are in the same room. Except that the other family members can't really say anything because king Uther has the biggest kingdom of all. They're too scared that they would lose the smartest family member that knows about fighting war.

Camelot turned back to normal as always.

The End


	4. Discontinue and new story

I won't be making any Merlin one-shots anymore but I'm writing another story about Merlin. It's named The New Guy Causes Some Drama. I hope you guys like it. It's a lot like my other stories but it's more about the adventure.


End file.
